Espada oscura dividida
Espadas dobles = |-|Espada pesada = The Dark Split-Sword is a melee weapon with the unique ability to change forms depending on the Guardia mod with which it is equipped: a double-ended greatsword when equipped with Heavy Blade Guardias, or wielded as two separate blades when using Dual Sword Guardias. Características This weapon deals damage. Ventajas: * Innate damage – effective against armadura de aleación. *Guardia slot has polarity, matches Tigre arremolinado Guardia. *Highest probabilidad de estado chance of any Heavy Blade. *Tied for the highest attack speed of any Dual Sword with Kamas dobles (Prime) and Zoren dobles. **Tied for third highest base and slide damage of any Dual Sword with Dex Dakra. *Highly versatile; able to crit build when given a Dual Sword Guardia, or status build by default. * When equipped with a Dual Sword Guardia, the following stats are increased: **Faster velocidad de ataque (up to 1.17). **Higher probabilidad crítica (up to 25.0%). **Higher multiplicador crítico (up to 2.5x). **Higher slide attack damage (up to 390.0). **Higher wall attack damage (up to 260.0). Desventajas: * Guardia polarity is incompatible with any of the Heavy Blade Guardias. Furthermore, Heavy Blade and Dual Sword Guardias do not share any polarities. * Lowest damage of any Heavy Blade. * When equipped with a Dual Sword Guardia, the following stats are reduced: **Lower base damage (down to 65.0). **Lower status chance (down to 15.0%). **Lower slam attack damage (down to 130.0). Notas *Without any Guardia equipped, the is used as a Heavy Blade weapon by default. Curiosidades *The Dark Split-Sword is the first melee weapon capable of using two different types of Guardia mods, in this case Heavy Blade and Dual Sword Guardias, giving it the ability to use a total of 5 individual Guardia mods. *The is the first weapon from the Tenno Lab to require masas mutágenas in crafting. *On the Release of the PC Lunaro update, PC Gamer offered a limited time promo code for the Dulus weapon skin, which is essentially a stretched out PC Gamer logo on the sword. Historial de actualizaciones *Fixed an issue where the Dark Split Sword would show a Mire when being built in the Foundry. *Increased Dark Split-Swords Critical Chance while dual wielding by to 25% and Critical Multiplier to 2.5x. *Slightly increased the Dark Split Sword dual wield attack speed. *Slightly decreased the Dark Split Sword Heavy Blade attack speed. *Increased the Dark Split Sword Heavy Blade Element Damage to 90 and Status Chance to 25% *'Conclave': Dark Split-Sword can now be used in the Conclave. *Visually tweaked the Dark Split-Sword’s Energy trail to fit better on the weapon. *Fixed the Dark Split-Sword not listed in the Melee section of the Códice. *Fixed ranked Guardia Mods equipped on the Dark Split-Sword being un-ranked. *Dark Split-Sword can now be sold from Inventory. *Fixed the Dark Split-Sword not rewarding Affinity for Clients. *Item introduced. }} Véase también *Daga oscura, a dagger of the same family. *Espada oscura, a single-handed sword. en:Dark Split-Sword